Algo mas que amigas
by MsLeaDiannaShipper
Summary: -Te quiero – susurro Rachel timidamente - y yo a ti – respondio con una sonrisa, aunque la chica no la viera. -me quieres - suspiro - pero no como yo te quiero. / One- shot.


-Te quiero – susurro Rachel timidamente

- y yo a ti – respondio con una sonrisa, aunque la chica no la viera.

-me quieres - suspiro - pero no como yo te quiero.

-¿de qué hablas? – dijo girándose hacia ella.

-ya te dije que te quiero...más que como una amiga.

-enserio ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunta la rubia un tanto confusa

-hace tiempo... -muerde su labio- te quedaste aquí en mi casa y estábamos hablando… cuando te besé.

-lo siento… - agacha la mirada

-No hay problema, supuse que no te acordabas, no estabas muy bien que digamos en ese momento -sonrie de lado- fue... la noche que habiamos salido y... ya sabes tomaste unas copas de mas

-¿te gusto? – pregunta aún confundida por la confesión de su amiga.

-¡sí!... y mucho, y es que… ¡Dios! ya lo no aguanto...

Antes de que terminara de decir eso Quinn ya había pegado sus labios a los de su amiga. Suaves, carnosos y dulces. Miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo en ese instante. Algo nuevo, maravilloso, nunca se habia sentido asi. Totalmente magico. La morena la rodeó de inmediato con su brazo por la cintura y atrajo hacia ella a la rubia. Pero luevo, bruscamente, la alejó.

-no me hagas esto - dice Rachel un tanto agitada

-¿qué cosa?

-esto -suspira- no quiero que me beses solo porque te dije que me gustas... o porque quieres probar algo nuevo -muerde su labio y trata de contener las lagrimas- Si lo vas a hacer quiero que sea de verdad.

-Rachel -suspira su nombre- tu sabes que nunca hago cosas que no me gustan -sonrie timida- no lo hice por lo que dijiste y mucho menos por probar algo nuevo -apoya su mano en la mejilla de su amiga y empieza a acariciarla lentamente- Solo quise besarte. Como la otra vez, si lo recuerdo, no fuiste vos quien me besó, fui yo, y es que realmente… me encantan tus labios. -confiesa rapidamente

-mejor durmamos, no estás pensando bien lo que dices. -se aleja un poco de la rubia

-puede que no lo esté pensando bien pero es la verdad.

Quinn se volvio a acercar nuevamente a ella y la beso otra vez. Esta le correspondió el beso sin dudarlo. Dejo que su lengua recorriera toda su boca, lentamente, sin apuros, disfrutando del momento.

Se separaron apenas un instante para respirar, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento. Sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados uno con otro. Sus piernas estaban enredándose entre las sábanas. En algún momento Rachel puso sobre la rubia. Empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando un rastro de cada uno de sus besos sobre su piel, besos un tanto mojados, esto estaba volviendo loca a Quinn.

Al momento de llegar a la clavícula se entretuvo mordiéndola. Quinn levanta la mirada y se quitó la camiseta. Ahora lo único que traía puesto eran las pantaletas, aunque realmente quería deshacerse de ellas luego. Siguió bajando, besando su pecho y siguiendo con su abdomen.

Esto le causaba cosquillas a la rubia, pero no eran de esas cosquillas que te desesperan, se sentían tan bien que no quería que se detuviera. Solto una risita de placer y Rachel la hizo callar de inmediato.

-shhhh, hay gente en la habitación del lado.

Quinn solo mordío los labios y asentío.

Se puso de rodillas y le pidió que le quitara la camiseta, era una que Quinn le había regalado el año anterior. Su cabello cayó cubriendo sus pechos y su silueta delgada se veía aún más perfecta de lo que siempre fue. Volvió a agacharse sobre la ojiverde y ahora nles quitó las mantas de encima para poder seguir bajando.

Continuó con lo que hacía, besaba el abdomen de Quinn, y y esta solo se estremecía y se le ponía la piel de gallina por el contacto con sus labios. Sus manos recorrían sus pechos, luego sus manos bajaban a sus caderas y volvían a subir. En un momento se detuvo y la miró como preguntándole algo, no comprendía qué. Puso su rostro cerca del mío y preguntó con voz suave y delicada.

-¿puedo?

-¿qué cosa?

-no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras. -responde la morena

Quinn solo levanto la barbilla, la beso y asi le hizo entender que su respuesta era un sí. Puso una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra la metió lentamente en su ropa interior. La rubia se puse nerviosa y estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera o salir corriendo, pero sus dedos comenzaron a moverse y ese miedo se transformó en placer.

-tócame… - susurró Rachel.

Algo indecisa, la rubia, recorrío con su mano el cuerpo de su amiga, no tenía idea de que hacer. Así que la imito y moví mis dedos dentro de ella. Estaba húmeda y suave.

Solto un jadeó y ella la hizo callar con un beso.

-te dije que nos podían escuchar. - vuelve a hablar la morocha

Volvió a besarla, sus labios, siguiendo por su cuello… Rachel le susurró algo al oído pero estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y la rubia no logré entender que era.

Dejó de mover sus dedos y esta hice lo mismo. Puso ambas manos en su trasero he hizo que separara las piernas. la miró con una sonrisa pícara. Le bajó las pantaletas y las arrojó por ahí. La sostuvo por las caderas, le besó el estómago y siguió bajando. Se sentía tan bien, todo era nuevo, pero a la vez se sentia como si supiera que hacer. Ese pequeño contacto que hacía su lengua con el cuerpo de Quinn, era como una corriente que recorría cada parte de ella.

Era imposible evitar los jadeos y la respiración agitada así que tuvo que taparse la boca. Querían que ese momento durara por siempre. Sus dedos se hundían en sus palidas piernas a tal punto que dolía pero no le importaba, la rasguñó un poco, pero no iba a detener el momento un pequeño rasguño.

El momento en el que alcanzamos el orgasmo un ruidito se escapó de su boca, puso su mano sobre los labios de la rubia, besó su mejilla y se quedó quieta, con el rostro junto a su oído. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban, sus costillas chocaban.

Se quitó de encima de Quinn, se acostó a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Subió las mantas para cubrirlas a ambas. Jugó un rato con el dedo dibujando círculos sobre la palida piel descubierta. Quinn tuvo la intención de decir algo pero no sabía qué. Luego se di cuenta de que en ese silencio se decían todo, no hacían falta palabras.

Detuvo su mano y la puso por sobre su cintura, su brazo subía y bajaba con las respiraciones. Con la poca luz que había, la rubia, podia ver sus ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierta, toco su rostro y ella abrió los ojos, le dio un beso y dijo:

-buenas noches – sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro.

- Buenas noches Rachel - sonrio, y luego cerro los ojos.

Mañana.

Mañana tendrian tiempo de decirse cuanto se amaban, mañana tendrian tiempo de hablar sobre amor, tendrian tiempo para besarse, para abrazarse, acariciarse, pero sobre todo mañana tendrian tiempo para amar.


End file.
